The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for making a printing on a recording sheet that is carried by a belt, and a method of controlling the image forming apparatus.
A related image forming apparatus equipped with a belt for carrying a recording sheet, a photosensitive drum for printing on a recording sheet on the belt, and a cleaning member to which a predetermined voltage is applied to recover toner adhered to an outer peripheral surface of the belt, etc. has been described. Specifically, according to this related art, the same voltage applied at a time of cleaning (recovering the toner, etc.) is applied to the cleaning member to smooth or level a distribution of charges, which accumulate unevenly on the surface of the belt.